Tojo
Tojo is a character created by the user Koza. Application located here. Abilities Sharp curved claws and teeth. Tojo though not much for hunting or fighting, does know how to swipe at an enemy. His time as a rogue didn't change him much, he's still rather small though despite this is quite strong. Having to hunt for himself has thought him how to use his weight against his foes and how to throw them off balance. Tojo isn't great with words, but he does have a sharp mind. He isn't one to not now how to get out of something and is quite good at coming up with escape plans. Personality As a cub Tojo was fun loving and tended to be rather clumsy with caused him to get hurt alot, not that he's older he's much calmer and tends to try and think things through before charging in blindly. He isn't very good with words tended to bumble over himself when saying certain things but he doesn't let this get to him as he with quickly correct himself. Opinions of Other Characters 'King' Simba: Tojo has always been good friends with Simba even when they were younger, so when he learned that Simba was still alive and not only that but king to the Pridelands, Tojo couldn't possibly refuse from returning home. He has joined Simba as a close friend and a faithful soldier. 'Queen' Nala: Like with Simba, Tojo was close friends with Nala when they were cubs, however he'd grown closer to her over the time they'd spent together after Simba's 'death'. Nala remains to be a very good friend to Tojo and he feels he could turn to her should he ever need a shoulder to cry on. Tama: Tojo's relationship with Tama didn't really start until after they'd left the Pridelands together, from there he grew quick close to her and came to see her as an older sister. The two cared for each other and relayed on one another. He'd come to love the older lioness and had hoped that she would have followed him after he left to join back up with the Pridelanders, sadly he was mistaken and his sister had turned against him being a Villain. History As a cub Tojo's life was easy, sure he got hurt often, but it was still a good life. After King Mufasa and Prince Simba's deaths everyone was sad, Tojo himself refrained from his normal outgoing and clumsy self for months following. After Scar took rule things turned bad, the hyena's took over everything and the herding animals moved on rather quickly. Food became scarce and what food could be found either went to Scar or was tossed aside to the hyenas by their 'king'. It had been Tama who'd come up with the plan for them to leave and Tojo had more then happily agreed to it. Life as a rogue had been hard even away from the Pridelands, but they did have better prey then they would have if they'd of stayed. It wasn't until a few years went by that news of Simba's return reached the ears of the two rogues and when it did Tojo was stocked that his best friend was still alive, but overjoyed that he could finally return home. Tama had refused to come when him with he left, but he had thought she'd soon follow him, oh how wrong he had been. When Yen Sid made himself known to the Pridelanders they had at first not realized just what was happening, but soon they happily agreed to join in the war as it was their land that was going to be used as the base camp for the Forces of Good. Tojo was more then happy to fight along side his king to prove that he was not only a reliable friend, but a loyal soldier as well. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Tojo.png Category:Characters